


ｌｕｓｔ ღ reddie

by kaspbrakxx



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bisexual!Richie, College, M/M, Present time, Reddie, Sexual Tension, artsy eddie, artsy richie, benverly - Freeform, bottom eddie/top richie, gay!eddie, hopefully some fluff or i'll be dead, horny richie oops, hot richie, i'll add more tags later ok love bye, my english isn't the best but i'm working on it and hopefully i'll get better smh, ofc some stenbrough, sassy eddie, there will be smut i'm just saying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-10-30 07:43:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17824700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaspbrakxx/pseuds/kaspbrakxx
Summary: Lust; a sudden, powerful, almost overwhelming desire of someone you know is bad for you.





	1. unknown

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is my first book here ever, so I'm still learning!:) Enjoy to whoever is reading this

Eddie knocks on the door, connected to the dorm that will soon be his. He holds a tight grip around the handle of his suitcase as a back pack hangs from his shoulders. He inhales slightly as the door ahead of him opens up with a light creak.

"Oh, hey!" A boy peeks out his head before he opens up the door wider. The first thing Eddie notices is the curly, massive, black hair that frames sharp cheekbones and pale skin. Dark eyes wander over Eddie's figure before snapping back to his face. A toothy smile is placed over the boy's naturally red lips. "You must be the new kid, right?" He holds up his hand for Eddie to shake it. "I'm Richie Tozier."

Eddie huffs, but grab Richie's hand. "Aren't you as new as me?" he says while raising one of his thick eyebrows. "Eddie Kaspbrak", he adds.

Richie smirks but let go of Eddie's hand, letting his arm fall to his side as he backs a few steps into the hall, leaving space so Eddie can come in and close the door behind him. 

"Well, I came here two days ago, so nope", Richie says, popping the 'p'.

Eddie doesn't bother to answer the tall boy, he just swings his back pack over his shoulder and gets out of his thin coat his mom had insisted him to wear, tip toes and hangs it on one of the hangers on the wall.

"You're shorter than I expected", Richie says behind him and when Eddie turns around, he wears an amused smirk.

  
Eddie furrows his brows and bends over to collect his bag and suitcase, and when he straightens up again, he looks at Richie with a stern look. "I'm not that short", he huffs.

Richie laughs, but turns around in the short corridor that's supposed to be the hallway, and walks out to the bigger room wit casual steps. Eddie follows, grunting low of the weight of his packing. 

"This is my side", Richie explains as he points to the right side of the room, with a bed with messy sheets, a computer on the desk and a t-shirt thrown over a chair. The wardrobe is also opened on that side, showing off cases and hooks filled with clothes.

"You've already settled in, I can see." Eddie nods towards the wardrobe.

Richie follows his gaze, grins softly before he throws himself on his bed, landing on his back.

"Yep, over there's the kitchen, and there's the bathroom. Your turn to settle in, make yourself at home kiddo", Richie says, lifting his hand to point out the rooms, before he turns his slender finger towards Eddie. When he's done speaking, he let his arm drop and land over his chest. His eyes didn't leave the ceiling once.

"Don't call me kiddo", Eddie murmurs, muffling his own voice under his breath.

Either Richie doesn't hear him, or he just doesn't answer, because he turns silent on his bed, arms behind his head, leaving Eddie to unpack his stuff he had brought from his childhood-home.

 

 

"So, Eddie, do you have any friends here?" Richie asks out of nowhere when Eddie's done packing up and he's now sitting with his legs crossed on his bed, checking and trying to memorize his schedule.

Eddie looks up from his paper, only to see how Richie's still laying on his back on top of his bed, but now with his phone in his hands. It looks like he didn't even ask a question only seconds before.

"Yeah", Eddie answers. "My best friend Bill and his boyfriend Stan, why?"

Richie hums, not letting his gaze break from his screen. "Gays?" he asks, not really sounding interested, but his voice isn't filled with disgust either. It's just a simple question.

"Nah, Bill's pan-sexual and Stan is demisexual", Eddie shrugs, before realizing what he had just spilled out. His friends' sexualities, just like that, to a stranger. He immediately rubs his palm over his forehead. "Or, I mean, that's their business and you shouldn't care. Sorry." The last thing leaves him like a whisper, meant as a silence apologize to his friends.

Richie chuckles. "Sorry man, just curious."

Eddie keeps his gaze at Richie, even when the silence falls over them. Eddie studies him, taking in the features he can discern, considering the space between them. He's skinny, almost like he doesn't eat enough during the days. He has glasses resting on the bridge of his nose and  _those fucking cheekbones. How is it even possible?_ Richie turns his head and looks back at Eddie with a smug smirk.

"What?" he asks as his smile grows a little wider.

Eddie's gaze snaps from Richie's cheek to his eyes that's hidden behind the glass of his glasses. "Your cheekbones are sharp", Eddie blurts before a heat climbs up his neck when he realize what he's said before thinking, again. "I mean.." His voice trembles a little. "Yeah, like you're so thin that your cheeks, like carves two holes in your face."

Eddie shuts up when he hears himself speaking. He wants to sunk down through the mattress, maybe through the floor so he can fall and hopefully die.  _Two holes in his face? Are you fucking kidding me?_

Richie laughs to Eddie's dismay, making the smaller one twist uncomfortably on his bed. "Sorry, that sounded stupid..", he tries weakly, bringing up his hand to his face to bite on his nails.

"Yeah", Richie breathes out, his eyes sparkling of laughter. "That's a new way of someone to tell me I'm hot."

Eddie's eyes widens as his jaw drops open. "I-I didn't!" he bursts out. "I just noticed that your cheekbones are sharp!"

Richie keeps laughing before he drops his phone to his side and sits up in the bed, still chuckling. He runs a hand through his curls, pulling them away from his eyes. Eddie's cheeks burns with a pink color.

"It's okay little man, you can't help yourself", Richie says before he gets up from his bed.

"But I don't think you're hot", Eddie assures with a pretty harsh voice, harsher than he meant it to be.

Richie leans his head backwards, letting out another chuckle has he makes his way to the kitchen-area.

"Maybe I think you are", he says over his shoulder, leaving a speechless Eddie on his bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. I'm not good at this. But thanks for reading, hopefully it'll just get better and I won't fuck this up like I do with everything else in my life :D
> 
> //Also, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO OUR MILLIE<33 love that girl, such an inspiration.//


	2. A dangerous mix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie talks to Bill about his new roommate and Bill asks questions that makes Eddie open up his mind. (Sorry for this boring chapter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First I just wanted to apologize for this short and pretty boring chapter. I have a question for you at the end that will hopefully make next chapter a lot better!:)
> 
> Then, I want to say thank you. I honestly thought I would get 5-10 readers by now, and we're already (after two days!!) over 100 hits! Thank you thank you thank you!<3 And don't be scared to leave constructive criticism on my grammar for example, I just want to improve my writing. Love ya'll.

"How's your roommate?" Bill asks, blue eyes blinking up at Eddie as he takes a sip of his iced coffee.

Eddie, who sits at the other side of the table inside the little cafeteria just outside campus sighs quietly as his gaze wanders of to the window and the people walking by outside. He had escaped the dorm room as fast as possible after Richie had went to the kitchen, and called Bill. He leans his chin against his palm, supported by his elbow against the table.

"I don't know..", he says absently, shaking his head a little so one of his soft curls falls down over his brow. He easily strokes it behind his ear before he turns his eyes to Bill again. "A little weird, I guess. He basically called me hot, but he's charming."

"That's a dangerous mix", Bill points out, twirling his cup in his hands.

Eddie watches how Bill's coffee raises against the sides of his cup and lets out another small sigh. "Yeah", he breaths.

"Did you even mention your sexuality?" Bill asks, raising one of his eyebrows as he takes another sip from his cup.

Eddie lets the corners of his mouth fall as he slowly shakes his head. "I guess I just radiate gayness", he shrugs, looking down at his untouched hot chocolate.

Bill lets out one of his beautiful laughs, one that can make Eddie smile on his worst days. "Yeah", Bill giggles. "But that's a good thing, you could hook up with him."

"Bill!" Eddie snaps, tensing his eyes in Bill's ocean blue ones.

Bill lets go of his cup and lifts up his hands in defense, rising both his eyebrows. "I'm just saying! You always rant about how you wanna loose you virginity, this is maybe your chance!"

Eddie's eyes widens as his mouth falls open. "Bill!" he snaps again, looking around the café to see if someone has heard his best friend almost scream out his loss of sex. A woman, maybe around 40 years old who sits one table away has lifted her gaze from her newspaper, but when Eddie's panicking, brown eyes looks her way, she looks down again. Eddie looks back at Bill again with a heat crawling up his neck. "Keep your fucking voice down!" he hisses.

Bill laughs at him, but this time it's longer, and more hysterical. Eddie glares at him the whole time before he turns his gaze away, pouting angrily. "It's not funny, Bill", he says before he takes his first sip of his hot chocolate.

"Sorry", Bill giggles, lifts up his hand to hide his mouth behind it. "But is he good looking?" he asks after calming down a bit.

Eddie rolls his eyes, is about to say 'no', when he remembers how he stared at Richie's face. He  _was_ good looking. Maybe even more, but when Eddie thinks about him, he can only see sharp cheekbones, messy hair that matches the dark, smug eyes and soft, kissable lips. He furrows his brow, opens up his mouth to let out a breath as he looks back at Bill. "Yeah", he breaths out. "He is."

Bill smirks at him. "Well then, there's only one thing to do!"

  
  


Eddie opens up the door and quickly steps in. He quietly closes it behind him and slides out of his coat, tip toes and hangs it on the same hanger as before. When he bumps back to his feet, he straightens out his shirt with his palms and clears his throat silently. Richie appears in the short corridor, a wide smile on his lips.

"You disappeared fast. Where did you go?" he asks, eyeing over Eddie who shrugs, trying to hide his tenseness.

"Why do you care?" Eddie answers, passing by Richie and walks away from the hall. While he's just a few inches from Richie, he takes a deep, discreet breath through his nose, filling himself with the scent of the taller boy. He snatches up a scent of sweet apple, mixed with something more bitter underneath it. A smile appears on his lips, he feels light on his steps.

"I don't, Mr. Sassy", Richie smirks as he turns around in the hallway.

Eddie lays down on his stomach on top of his bed, grabbing his phone from his pocket. He can only think of how Richie  _maybe_ looks at him and he can't help himself when he bulges his butt, pressing down his stomach deeper into the sheets. Eddie can hear how he walks through the room, over to his own side meanwhile Eddie himself looks over his Instagram-feed.

"I'll order some pizza, you want some?" he hears Richie ask, and when he turns his head he sees him standing beside his desk with his phone in one of his big hands. Eddie looks at his long fingers that grips around the back of the phone. He nods and looks up at Richie's eyes.

"Yeah", he says, smiling softly. Richie looks deeply into his eyes with a teasing smirk, before he clicks on the screen and moves the phone to his ear. Eddie's heart skips a beat when the raven haired boy looks away, and he can almost feel his toes tingle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question: Do you want things to happen soon (like within 1-3 chapters) or do you want it to go slow? I hate reading books where everything happens too fast, but I don't want this to be boring either :/ Please leave your opinion and make sure you have a great day/night!:)<3


	3. rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a boring filler-chapter, hope it's okay!

"We have to make some rules", Eddie says as they both sit down at the small table in the kitchen. 

Richie opens up his pizza box, lets out a 'mhm' and takes a big bite of his pizza. He nods as he slips his tongue over his lips, earning a disgusted look from Eddie when sauce is all over his chin.

"Nice", Eddie says, causing Richie to grin, showing off even more of the food in his mouth. Eddie wrinkles his nose in disgust and carefully eats of his own pizza slice.

"What kind of rules?" Richie's voice is muffled because of the food in his mouth, but yet he takes another bite.

"Like, when do the lights go out and when do we wake up? How late can we listen to music, do we need a clean schedule and such", Eddie explains, where Richie nods understandingly and finally swallows down his pizza.

"The lights go out between 10 and 11pm and we can wake up one hour before our classes begin. Does that sounds good?" Richie says simply, like he has already planned out everything. Eddie nods, and watches how the boy in front of him shoves the rest of the pizza slice into his mouth.

_I wonder how much can fit into that mouth of his._

"Sounds good, but no high sounds after 10 o'clock", Eddie peaks in. Richie grins at him (with a closed mouth this time) and breaths heavily through his nose. "And just clean up after yourself, okay?"

Eddie takes another bite as Richie nods, before they both goes silent. Eddie's chewing on his pizza as he thinks over the coming school year. Hopefully, Richie will just follow the rules and respect when he has to study, and  _hopefully,_ they will come along and not develop something they'll regret later. He just wants a good school year without good-looking Richie ruin anything.

"What about sexiling?" Richie cuts the silence with the question that makes Eddie look up from the table with burning ears just from that simple word; sexiling.

"What?" he blurts out, embarrassed about only knowing the first part of the word.

"Y'know, when you sexile someone?" Richie asks, and Eddie has to shake his head slowly to show that he doesn't understand. "Like, if you go to the library or whatever and I have the room for myself and wants to heat things up with someone without you interrupting, I hang up something on the doorknob so you know that you can't just enter." Richie explains it like nothing, but Eddie's face burns more and more for every word coming out of the boy.

"So...", Eddie begins, trailing off at the end where Richie's not afraid to fill in.

"So if you're not here and I want to fuck I want a sign that shows you to not interrupt. Same goes for you, kiddo", Richie fills in, this time with a smug smile on his lips.

"First off, don't call me kiddo." Eddie feels like a burning mess, but he can't do anything about it, so he forces himself to keep his voice clear and his head up. "And maybe you're just not allowed to screw in here."

Richie huffs. "Maybe you're not allowed to breath in here then", he says mockingly, causes Eddie to give him a glare.

"That's not even close!" he exclaims, annoyance building up inside of his tanned skin.

"To me it is." Richie wears that teasingly smile of his as he props his mouth full of pizza again.

Eddie rolls his eyes.  _Of course it is,_ he thinks for himself.  _Of course my roommate has to be one of those sex-addicted teenagers._ He looks up at the glasses-wearing black haired boy.  _Of fucking course._  
  
  


"Can you turn off the light?" Eddie asks as he's snuggled up in his bed.

Richie, who has his head inside his wardrobe, looking through his clothes, grunts as he turns around, running his hand through his messy hair. He closes the wardrobe door behind him and walks tiredly with his feet dragged after him towards the light switch. Eddie sees how his eyelids are almost closed and how he lifts his hand towards the switch, almost like it weights a hundred tons. Eddie almost feels wide awake and can't help but feel a little bad for the other boy as the light goes out. It's like the darkness explodes through the room, swallowing them both, and Eddie can't see a thing anymore. He turns around in his bed so he's laying on his side, dragging his blanket closer to his chin.

"Goodnight", he says in a whisper and when he hears Richie's respond, saying it in a deep voice, a shiver runs through his spine.

"Night Eds."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School kills me right now so sorry that it's short and late. How's your life going? I seriously wanna know, hope all of you are feeling well!<3


	4. cute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it’s late, I’ve been busy with school and friends and haven’t really gotten the time to write, but here it is! I’ll make the next chapter more interesting (if I come up with something good lol)

****The first day of school is pretty chill for Eddie. They're just introduced to their classes, he finds out that he has english and P.E with Bill, math with Richie and art class with both Bill and Richie. He already knew about the classes with Bill (of course) but was a little shocked about the classes with Richie. He doesn't know why though, it's not strange since they're both freshmen and lives in the same dorm. He wouldn't be surprised at all actually, but still there's a bubbly feeling inside of him that's triggered by the thought.

 

And he hates himself for that.

 

It's been four days since Eddie appeared at the college, but in those four days his gazes at Richie has lasted a little longer, his heart has beaten a little harder and his stomach has twisted a little more. It's weird, he's never felt like this since his small crush on a boy in high school, but that was two years ago. And now it happens with a completely stranger he doesn't know at all.

 

Anyway, the second day is a lot harder for Eddie. It starts with english class and they're directly introduced to a new subject they're supposed to work with for a couple of weeks. Eddie has never been particularly good in school, especially not in math where all the numbers just floats together in his mind, but his strengths were doubtless art and english class. But the new territory was difficult and Eddie already knew he would need to study a lot and work hard to pass it.

 

His next class was french, and his teacher (who seems to be old enough to retire since years back) was of course one of these who talked french during the whole class and just a few students could keep up with it. Eddie was not one of them.

 

However, after lunch with Bill it was time to have math with Richie. Eddie hoped to get a seat beside Richie (not only because of the growing feelings inside of him, but also the fact that he was terrible at math) but when the raven haired boy had seated himself at the very back, glaring out of the window and almost hiding himself inside of his hood, Eddie didn't dare to even get close. Instead, he seated himself in the second row and just threw some discreet gazes over his shoulder, but that just made him concentrate less at the teacher and led him to not understand the assignment.

 

 

 

 

After hours of torture, Eddie returns to the dorm room with a tired, drawn-out sigh from the back of his lungs, and doesn't even bother to say hi to Richie who's laying on his own bed with his computer in his lap. He just drops himself onto his bed and buries his face in his pillow.

 

"Long day?" he hears Richie ask and he just hums into his pillow as an answer.

 

His eyelids are heavily closed, he's just seconds from falling into the infinity sleep when Richie's voice reaches his ears again.

 

"My friend's coming over though but if you wanna sleep through our whole party that's okay."

 

If it wasn't for the word 'party', Eddie would just grunt softly and let Sandman take him to the world of dreams, but now he forces his head to turn around just so he can open up his eyes slightly and squint at Richie.

 

"Party?" he asks, his voice already drowning with sleep as he lifts one of his eyebrows.

 

Richie looks at him across the room and a toothy grin lifts his lips. "Maybe not a party, but she's coming over."

 

"She?" Eddie's eyes are closed again, but both of his brows are raised and his lips pouts slightly.

 

Richie just responds with a "mhm", and that's enough for Eddie to drop the conversation and let go of all his thoughts.

 

 

 

 

Next time Eddie opens up his eyes is when the door cracks open and he can hear a bright, unfamiliar voice greet Richie. His eyelids flickers, but he keeps them closed when he still feels how dozen of sleep he is. His chin's still pressed against his pillow as he hears how Richie and the girl talks loudly in the hallway, and then how they gets closer.

 

"Well, there's my cute roommate Eddie", he hears Richie say. "I think he's dead or something."

 

Eddie's mind erases the last part of the sentence.

 

Cute. My cute roommate Eddie.

 

C u t e.

 

CUTE.

 

C U T E !

 

Eddie's heart bumps inside of his chest as he squints his eyes open, but he doesn't look at either the girl or Richie. He just stares out and it's just in the corner of his eyes that he can see how the duo moves into the kitchen. He squeezes his pillow in his hands. Cute.

 

 

 

Richie and Beverly, as the girl introduced herself as, laughs loudly from the kitchen area, forces Eddie to pause the Modern Family episode he’s watching. He pulls off his headset that’s connected with his laptop as he turns his head towards the kitchen.

 

“Can you guys shut the fuck up a little?!” he shouts with a sore frown on his face. He hears Beverly laugh quietly before Richie answers with a smug voice.

 

“Aww, come on Eds! Let these two oldies have a good time together for once!”

 

“But it’s almost 10pm and this youngie wants some fucking peace!” Eddie sputters.

 

He hears how Richie sighs deeply from the kitchen before a chair is grazing over the floor, making a loud noise.

 

“C’mon Bev, let’s go outside”, he hears Richie say to the red haired girl who’s soon walking through the room where Eddie is behind Richie.

 

“Where are you going?” Eddie frowns, following the duo with his gaze when they disappear into the hall.

 

“Out”, Richie answers simply and before Eddie’s even thinking of another question, the door is slammed closed and the room is filled with a silence. A loneliness that crawls up his spine and makes him wanna hide under the blanket until the raven haired beauty is back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m obsessed with Billie Eilish, like hAVE YOU HEARD ‘wish you were gay’ IT’S SO GOOD OMMMGGGG


End file.
